Episode 80
'''Episode 80 '''is the 80th episode in the series. Plot synopsis Dr. Jackal is astounded to see golden colored spaceship. It was the most advanced spaceship he has ever seen. He asks his assistant Jasbil to find out using their X-ray cameras as to what is inside. However, they are not able to penetrate the walls of the spaceship. Just then Tamraj Kilvish appears and Jackal asks Jasbil and everyone else in the room to leave. Kilvish tells Jackal that he needs to find out about the aliens inside that spaceship because Andhera wishes to spread to other planets as well. So far all his efforts to spread darkness in alien planets have been thwarted by Suryanshis and Shaktimaan. Kilvish tells him that Andhera doesn't know from which planet this aliens have come. He thus instructs Jackal to find this information and also the purpose of their visit to our solar system. If these aliens become friends with Andhera, then it will be easy to destroy Shaktimaan according to Kilvish and establish darkness everywhere. Jackal calls Jasbil and tells her that if their cameras can't penetrate the walls of that craft then they have to do something to make the aliens comes out of it. Right then they receive an alert that their satellite Alpha B has spotted something. Sure enough a fighter spaceship enters the view of their screen. Fearing that this new ship would attack them Jasbil alerts all their security systems. However, the fighter spaceship moves past them without attacking. Jackal orders Jabil to track the direction of this new craft and they find that it is moving in the direction of that golden spaceship. The fighter spaceship stars firing on the golden spaceship. To escape the onslaught, the golden spaceship enters the Earth's atmosphere. When Jasbil tells Jackal that there is a possibility of Earth being in danger, Jackal tells her that it is okay because if that happens then Shaktimaan will come to the rescue and that will cause the aliens to come out. Meanwhile Shaktimaan can't find the Paap Kshetra of Kilvish. So he goes to the Himalayas to visit the Suryanshi Mahaguru Chakrapani. Shaktimaan tells Mahaguru that he wants to know the route to go to Kilvish's Paap Kshetra. He tells him that he wants to avenge the death of his parents in the hands of Kilvish. The Mahaguru reminds Shaktimaan that he is a Maha Yogi and yogis aren't supposed to be bound by personal vendetta. Shaktimaan was upset that until now the truth about his identity were concealed from him by the Suryanshis. He is also upset that the Mahaguru is trying to prevent him from taking revenge on Kilvish. Shaktimaan's logic was that if he can't bring justice to his own family, how can he bring justice to the world? When he says that he will punish Kilvish for what he had done to his parents, the Mahaguru tells him that this will make the sacrifice of his parents to go waste. The Mahaguru tells him that if eliminating Kilvish was so easy then the Suryanshis would have done it already. There was no need to hide for 6000 years and more importantly there wouldn't have been a need to create Shaktimaan. He tells Shaktimaan that he was created with the sole purpose of eliminating Kilvish. However, it is not possible to do it at this time. Shaktimaan questions this contradiction. Mahaguru Chakrapani explains that it is not possible at this moment due to the amount of sin in the world. This sin is what gives Kilvish his power. He then reminds Shaktimaan what happened when he was pulled along with the Ruhakshins to Kilvish's Paap Kshetra for the first time. Shaktimaan recalls the horrific incident where he was rendered totally powerless in front of Kilvish and his Paap Punj. It was because of the sacrifice of the previous Mahaguru that Shaktimaan, Geeta and the Ruhakshins were able to escape. Mahaguru Chakrapani also reminds Shaktimaan about the kind of destruction Kilvish unleashed when one of Kilvish's men stole the Shakti Punj from the Suryanshis thereby revealing their secret location. He also asks Shaktimaan to recall what happened when he was once again captured by Kilvish along with Mahaguru Mrityunjay and Kilvish's daughter Paroma. At that time Mahaguru Mrityunjay had to sacrifice his own body and let his soul enter the Shakti Punj in order to save it from Kilvish. The soul of Mahaguru Mrityunjay had instructed Shaktimaan to bring together all the Suryanshis who are spread across the world so as to reestablish truth in this world. Shaktimaan tells Mahaguru Chakrapani that even he is capable of sacrifices like that. To that the Mahaguru tells him that the Suryanshis don't need his sacrifice but his victory. Once again the Mahaguru tells Shaktimaan that he has to fight a battle. Not against Kilvish but his power which he draws from the sin spread around the world. Once the world is devoid of all sins, Kilvish would automatically become non-existent. Mahaguru urges Shaktimaan to be patient and do his job. Shaktimaan finally becomes convinced and leaves. Back in his house, Shaktimaan looks at the diary, mouth organ and the picture of Major Ranjit Singh, his wife Dr. Kaushalya and all the other army jawans that he got from Subedar Kazi. He then sits in his meditative pose in order to travel to the higher dimensions to meet the souls of his parents and speak with them. He apologizes for not recognizing them the last time he visited this realm. He then tells his parents that he is facing a dilemma. He is confused between his feelings of revenge and his duty towards the society. His parents tell him that even though Kilvish killed them, he still failed because the reason for which he killed them is still alive and has grown up to become a force against evil. They therefore urged him to forget his feelings of revenge and become fully duty bound in fighting the spread of evil in the world. He agrees and feels much relieved of the mental burden. Meanwhile the two spacecraft enter the Earth's atmosphere and the firing from the second craft hits a building causing destruction. Shaktimaan becomes alert and gets ready to leave. Back to List of Shaktimaan Episodes. Appearances * Dr. Jackal * Jasbil * Tamraj Kilvish * Shaktimaan * Mahaguru Chakrapani * Geeta Vishwas * Ruhakshins * Suryanshi Mahaguru * Paroma * Mahaguru Mrityunjay * Major Ranjit Singh * Dr. Kaushalya Notes & trivia * Source: https://youtu.be/DB84ShXBOmk | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}